terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether Spirit
Aetherspirit57.png The Aether Spirit is a War Mode boss. The Aether Spirit spawns after the player tries to use the Force of the Aether the first time. The message "Why have you awoken the Grand Spirit?". He has 4 phases and has 400,000 . In Phase 1 (400,000 ) he summons a weaker version of King Arthur's Ghost with 100,000 and the King Arthur's Ghost and Aether Spirit share health so when King Arthur's Ghost is damaged the Aether Spirit also gets damaged. When the Weaker King Arthur's Ghost is spawned the message "I have no choice, the Aether Spirit commands me" ''appears. ''The King Arthur's Ghost has the exact same attacks and abliites except that he has a 3rd Phase and Llamrei and Passelande attack doing a charge move. During the weaker King Arthur's Ghost's 3rd Phase (1,000 ) he turns invincible for 30 seconds and tries to rapidly charge at the player, after the 30 seconds he turns vincible again and you can finish him off. After King Arthur's Ghost is killed the Aether Spirit reaches Phase 2 (300,000 ). In Phase 2 the Aether Spirit summons a weaker version of Charlemagne's Ghost who has 100,000 . and has the same attacks and abilities except that he has a 3rd phase. When Roland the Paladin spawns he spawns spawns 5, 15,000 health paladins who have a 10 tile range. When Roland the Paladin dies he gives 30,001 to Charlemagne's Ghost. When Charlemagne's Ghost reaches his 3rd Phase (1,000 ) he turns invincible and rapidly shoots 50 lasers (1 at a time) at you. After you kill Charlemagne's Ghost, the Aether Spirit reaches its 3rd phase (200,000 ). In the Aether Spirit's 3rd Phase it reaches out and summons moving bullets to shoot out towards you and they have a slight homing effect. He also shoots 5 rings of Aether energy about 5 blocks high and 5 blocks wide and that stay there the rest of the battle and can move very slowly towards you and makes it so you cannot go out of a 60x60 block radius of the rings and if you try to get out a force field appears doing damage. Finally it summons a bolt of lightning that after 2 seconds of shooting shoots another bolt towards you and the first bolt disappears and this continues for the entire 3rd phase. It then turns to the size of about the player and quickly runs away from you for the entire 3rd phase, but he doesn't go out of the 60x60 area and you must chase and hurt it while it's attack damage you. After you get it down to 100,000 (Phase 4) Stats * 400,000 (Phase 1) (Aether Spirit) * 100,000 (King Arthur's Ghost/Aether Spirit) * 45 damage (per sword for his sword attack) (King Arthur's Ghost) * 40 damage (for every block of fire/ice hit) (King Arthur's Ghost) * 50,000 (Phase 2) (King Arthur's Ghost) * 20,000 (Llamrei and Passelande) * 35 damage (Llamrei and Passelande's charge attack) (for getting hit once) * +15,000 (To King Arthur's Ghost) (When Llamrei dies) * +15,000 (To King Arthur's Ghost) (When Passelande dies) * 1,000 (Phase 3) (King Arthur's Ghost) * 225 damage (Charge attack) (King Arthur's Ghost) * 300,000 (Phase 2) (Aether Spirit) * 100,000 (Charlemagne's Ghost) * 20 damage (a single ball of Air) (Charlemagne's Ghost) * 12 damage (per segment of the rock attack) (Charlemagne's Ghost) * 50,000 (Charlemagne's Ghost) (Phase 2) * 40,000 (Roland the Paladin) * 15,000 (1 of the Paladins, Roland the Paladin spawns) * +30,001 (to Charlemagne's Ghost) (When Roland the Paladin dies) * 1,000 (Phase 3) (Charlemagne's Ghost) * 15 damage (a single laser) (Charlemagne's Ghost) * 200,000 (Phase 3) (Aether Spirit) * 1-25 damage (Bullets) * 35 damage (Aether Rings) * 10 damage (Force Field) * 42 damage (bolt of lightning) * 100,000 (Phase 4) (Aether Spirit) Drops * Force of the Aether * Aether Crystal * Aether Spirit's Treasure Bag (Only in Expert Mode) * 35 Credit * All sprite credit goes to Terrarrarrarrarramia57, but the idea goes to Dab1029384756 Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters